reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmet Granger
Emmet Granger is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. He appears in the Stranger mission "The Noblest of Men, and a Woman". History Background Emmet Granger is a retired gunslinger-turned hog farmer. In 1882, he was reported to be seen during a massacre in Beaver Brook. In 1886, he was rumored to have been involved in the Laidlaw family disappearance. In 1890, he was a suspect in The Chaparral killings. In 1894, he was a witness that lead to the Fosse gang arrest. The following year, he was given a federal pardon and acquired some land to become a hog farmer. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 The player is sent to track down and potentially interview Emmet Granger for a book about Jim "Boy" Calloway. Granger lives near Flatneck Station on a small pig farm. When asked for a quote about Calloway, Granger becomes irritated that the book isn't about him instead. He says that he is too busy taking care of his pigs to do an interview, but changes his mind and promises to share some "stories" if the player cleans the manure out of his pigsty. During this task, Granger briefly recounts his cruel deeds but refuses to account any specifics of Calloway. The player then demands information about Calloway, but after their request is refused, they take a stick of dynamite lying on a table and plant it in the manure heap, before setting the stick alight. As a result of the explosion, Granger is coated in hog manure and mocked by the player. Enraged, he then challenges the player to a duel, resulting in his death. The player subsequently takes a picture of Granger's corpse and departs. Later on, the player gives Theodore Levin the picture of Granger's corpse. Levin uses it in his book about Calloway, writing that he was the one who had slain Granger. Duel The duel with Granger is unique in that he uses a throwing knife rather than a handgun. This is advantageous for the player for the most part, because the knife throw will be cancelled in the air when Granger is killed. This gives the player more time, as they can potentially shoot after the knife has been thrown and still win the duel. However, Granger turns side-on when he throws his knife, making him a narrower target and therefore slightly more difficult to hit. Since the player will not lose Honor in duels part of the mission "The Noblest of Men, and a Woman", the best way to beat Granger is by cheating: players should only partially charge the draw meter, to make sure they do not miss, before shooting. Otherwise, they could immediately activate Dead Eye, manually adjust the aim, and then shoot. Regardless of where he is hit, Granger will die from a single shot. Alternatively, Granger can also be disarmed. This is not recommended, however, as he will then draw another knife and attack the player. In addition, the player will not gain Honor from this due to the duel being part of "The Noblest of Men, and a Woman". Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"The Noblest of Men, and a Woman" Gallery Emmetgranger.jpg|Granger's Cigarette Card RDR2 Emmett Granger Portrait.png Trivia *Granger has a unique revolver that can be looted from him after he is killed, even though he utilises a throwing knife during the duel instead. Said knife greatly resembles the player's Hunting Knife. *Despite saying he doesn't have any ranch hands, there will still be ranchers on his farm, both before and after his death. *Arthur's journal entry regarding this encounter seems to suggest he took pleasure in killing someone as vile as Granger. *With his ragged appearance, his difficulty with hog farming, and especially his dialogue about his wicked deeds of the past, Granger is a parody of William Munny, the protagonist of the Western film Unforgiven (1992). Whereas Munny transforms on-screen from a seemingly incompetent farmer to a cold killer who reverts to his old formidable skill, Granger does the opposite: he initially talks tough but reveals himself to be a paper tiger. *Granger's unique use of a throwing knife in a duel suggests he may also be based on Cuchillo from the Western film ''The Big Gundown''. Video Navigation de:Emmet Granger Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Strangers in Redemption 2 Category:Duelists in Redemption 2